yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 12 - Magical Savants Galilei
The Duel between Yuya and Declan continues. Yuya is able to deal with Declan's Extra Deck Monsters very well. However, Declan does something that nobody expects, making Yuya feel uneasy....... Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs Declan Akaba Duel continues from the previous episode... Turn 3: Yuya Draws (7). Yuya places “Stargazer Magician” and “Timegazer Magician” in his Pendulum Zones (5). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon” (2500/2000) and “Performapal Fire Mufflerlion” (800/800) from his hand in ATK Position (3) and “Skullcrobat Joker” from his Extra Deck in ATK Position. Yuya equips “Performapal Circus Staff” to “Skullcrobat Joker” (Skullcrobat Joker ATK 1800→2300) (2). “Skullcrobat Joker” attacks and destroys “Flame King Genghis” (Declan LP: 4000→3700). “Odd-Eyes” attacks and destroys “Wave King Caesar”, Odd-Eyes inflicts double damage (Declan LP: 3700→3500). “Wave King Caesar” activates it’s effect, Declan adds “Dark Contract with The Witch” to his hand (2). “Fire Mufflerlion” activates it’s effect, letting “Odd-Eyes” attack once more and it gains 200 ATK for the rest of the turn (Odd-Eyes ATK: 2500→2700). “Odd-Eyes” attacks and destroys “Gust King Alexander” (Declan LP: 3500→3100). “Fire Mufflerlion” attacks Declan directly (Declan LP: 3100→2300). Declan activates his face down “D/D/D Human Resources”, Declan shuffles “Fire King”, “Gust King”, and “Wave King” into his Extra Deck to add “D/D Savant Galilei” and “D/D Savant Kepler” to his hand (4). Turn 4: Declan Draws (5). Due to the effect of “Dark Contract with the Gate”, Declan takes 1000 damage (Declan LP: 2300→1300). Declan activates the effect of “Dark Contract with the Gate”, Declan adds “D/D/D Doom King Armageddon” to his hand (6). Declan places “Savant Gailei” and “Savant Kepler” in his Pendulum Zones (4). Declan Pendulum Summons 3 copies of “D/D/D Doom King Armageddon” (3000/1000) from his hand all in ATK Position (1). The 1st “Doom King” attacks and destroys “Fire Mufflerlion” (Yuya LP: 3350→1150). The 2nd “Doom King” attacks and destroys “Skullcrobat Joker” (Yuya LP: 1150→450). The effect of “Performapal Circus Staff” activates, Yuya adds “Performapal Partnaga” to his hand from his Deck (3). The 3rd “Doom King” attacks “Odd-Eyes”, but Yuya finds and activates “Re-Action”, letting Yuya use the effect of an Action Card in his GY, Yuya picks “Miracle” (Yuya LP: 450→200). Declan Sets a card (0). Turn 5: Yuya Draws (4). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Performapal Partnaga” (500/2100) from his hand in DEF Position and “Fire Mufflerlion” and “Skullcrobat Joker” from the Extra Deck in DEF Position (3). Declan finds an Action Card (1). Yuya activates the effect of “Partnaga”, targeting “Odd-Eyes” (Odd-Eyes ATK- 2500→3400). “Odd-Eyes” attacks and destroys the 1st “Doom King” (Declan LP: 1300→500). The effect of both “Doom Kings” activates, increasing each of their ATK by 3000 for the rest of the turn (Doom King 2 & 3: 3000→6000). Yuya Sets a card (2). Turn 6: Declan As Declan is about to draw, he is called away, so the Duel ends with No Result. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Yuya Sakaki Declan Akaba Category:Episode